A journey to our final destination
by diverselove
Summary: A fantasy adventure story about Santana, Quinn, and Mona coming together as they travel and meet mystical creatures along their journey to achieve a better life. Quinn and Mona grow closer together. A Quinn/Mona pairing and someone for Santana as well but I won't spoiler it right now. Have to read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn is rustling through the trees, when she hears voices traveling through the woods. She does not quite recognize the voices but she stops in her tracks. She looks up the tree she was standing near and tucks her two katanas into her side. She places her foot against the tree and grabs onto the bark. She pushes herself upward until she could reaches the closet branch. The voices appear out of nowhere and she then recognizes them. She rushes herself up the tree when five figures appear out of behind the trees.

Quinn moves around the tree as best as she could to hide herself from the people. The figures do not notice Quinn and keep moving through the forest.

"Are you sure we are going the right way," A male says. He was tall, very tall, and had brown hair. He seems to possess awkwardness about him but still appear to be strong and tough.

"Yes," a female says, her hair was long, dark, and flowing around her face, "I double checked this five times already. We are heading in the right direction." The sun is shining off her caramel skin making her glow.

"Well, you what to know what I think," another male says, he had a Mohawk, "I think we are lost, have been for probably the last five hours."

"I should have known better," Another female says, she was also a brunette as the other girl, but had lighter, paler skin, "Than to have you lead the way Emily, now we are lost."

"No we are not Spencer," the other female responds, "I told you it would take a few hours to get there, we just have to be patient."

"You said that about six hours ago," another different male says, he had tan skin as did the other female but his hair was way darker and richer than other of them. He is as tall as the other men in the group.

"Yes, I think it is time," the light skinned brunette female says, as she snatches a book away from the other woman, "to let me lead the way. And maybe we might actually get there."

"We will be lucky if we managed to even know where we are right now," says the tall man.

During this time, Quinn manages to get to near the top of the tree. She rests upon a branch, when a few fruit fall from the tree and hit the ground startling the group down below her.

"What was that?" one of the men asks.

"Maybe it was just an animal," the caramel brunette says, "like a snake or something."

"Yes," the other female brunette responds, "maybe it was an animal." She turns her attention back towards the book. She studies it for a few minutes while everyone else is standing around her.

"Here," she says at last, "we have to go through the desert and some mountains before we can to the land that holds the wishing jewels." The group all look at her, their attention fixed on her. "And it is this way," she points in the same direction that they were walking towards.

"See," the other female says, "I told you all that we were not getting lost."

"Well, luckily I took over before you got us to that point."

"So are they looking for the wishing jewels as well," Quinn says to herself. The female down below looks up at the trees.

"Did you hear something," she says. The others ignore her and continue walking.

A jacker lands on the back of Quinn's neck. She slaps at it as it flies away. Then another one lands on her neck and she slaps at it as it flies away. Then several more all come surrounding her with a couple of them stinging her. She lets out a faint shriek and the group below all stop in their tracks.

"Now I know that wasn't a snake," one of them says.

They look up and see a huge swarm of jackers in the tree. Quinn is trying hard to swap at them and get them to go away.

"What is that?" one of them asks. That's when Quinn tries to climb on the branch away from the jackers. They keep stinging her. She looks up and sees their nest.

The group below walks back to the tree.

"I think I see a girl up there," the dark hair guy says.

"What is she doing? Was she trying to spy on us?" The pale brunette says, "Hey, you girl!" She directs her words towards Quinn in the tree.

Quinn then takes out one of her katana and swaps at the nest until it broke loose and fell down to the ground. The jackers follow their beloved nest, leaving Quinn and going to the group.

Quinn hears the group screaming and shrieking as they flee the scene. The jackers follow them not too far behind. Quinn stays in the tree, the air in her lungs getting harder and harder to come out. She feels herself slipping off the branch. She tries hard to hold on tight but it is not long before she falls off the branch and lands onto the ground below her. She falls into a plush little area of moss and swamp water before she blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn wakes up and finds herself laying against an overturned tree that had moss growing on it. She looks around her and notices that the jacker nest is nowhere in site. She looks down at her arms and sees herself covered in mud and leaves. She touches her neck and face and feels the mud and leaves there. She attempts to stand up and wipes away some of the mud and leaves from her arms when she hears a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a voice says, "You have to let that stay on for at least 24 hours if you want the wounds to heal." Quinn turns around and notices a young girl with long jet black hair sitting behind her. Her lips were full and round. Her face, small and round. She had on what appeared to be a short dark green dress, with no sleeves. The dress looks to be made of lace and had hints of silver sparkles in it. Her hair was down and flowing around her face with a gold head band around it to prevent her hair from falling in her way. She is shorter than Quinn. Quinn could notice by just staring at her.

"Who are you?" Quinn asks the girl, as she makes her way to her.

"I wouldn't try to move around too much either until then," the girl says, "You took a huge fall. You better rest until your wounds heal." Quinn falls back down to the ground and rests her head against a large tree. The girl then gets up and walks over to Quinn. She hands her a large bowl made of tree bark. Quinn looks inside it and sees that it is filled with water and beans.

"Take a sip," the girl says, "it's going to help you feel better." Quinn takes one small sip from the bowl before she devours the entire thing. The girl laughs at she watches Quinn gulp the entire soup in one setting.

"Hungry?" she says, Quinn blushes.

"It's been a while since I last ate something…decent," Quinn replies, "It's usually been just berries and twigs."

"Yeah, I happened to come across these beans a couple of days ago," the girl says, "After making sure they weren't poison. I took a whole bunch of them with me. I realized that they taste awesome in hot boiled water. It really makes the flavor in them pop and linger on your taste buds."

Quinn giggles, "Yeah, it did taste like how I would imagine heaven to be like," she says.

The girl giggles at her and smiles. "Yeah, I'm Mona by the way. Mona Vanderwaal."

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn says as she reaches her hand out to her. They shake hands.

"So how did you find me," Quinn asks Mona. Mona stares at her soup before she sips it.

"Well, I heard a bunch of screaming and buzzing. I went to go see what it is and that's when I saw you fall from the tree. I had to go and see if you were alright. I noticed that you have been stung all over. I, luckily knew the remedy for jacker stings and I drag you as far away from the nest as I could. Then I place the mud from the sap tree and bobo leaves all over you."

"Alright," Quinn says, as she stands back up again, "I want to thank you for helping me out but I really must get going."

"Are you sure?" Mona asks her, "It's only been about 18 hours since your fall. I think you should rest for at least a couple more hours."

"I'll be fine," Quinn replies back, "I have been through worse, trust me." She searches all over her, patting herself down.

"Plus," she continues, "I have to hurry and get there…" she stops and stares at Mona, her eyes had fire in them.

"Where the hell are my swords?!" Quinn directs her words. Mona looks at her confused.

"I don't know," She replies.

"Don't play with me," Quinn says, "Who are you really? And what did you do with my swords!"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about?"

"Alright," Quinn says as she moves closer to Mona, "Then I will have to make you answer." An arrow then shoots from nowhere and lands into the ground, pulling some of Quinn's skin with her. Mona shrieks and jumps up from the ground.

"What was that?" Mona cries. Quinn looks around at her surroundings.

"I don't know," Quinn says, "You tell me."

Another arrow then shoots from nowhere and this time almost pierces Mona in her chest. Quinn rushes and pushes Mona out of the way in time.

"Who is attacking us?" Mona whimpers. Quinn tries to hush her up as she looks at all the tops of the trees. A shadowy figure then jumps to the ground in front of them. They both look up and see that it was a woman with long, flowing black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had large full lips and a long, slender, and athletic frame. She had on a burgundy sports bra with long sleeves and a pair of burgundy mini shorts. She had two arrows pointed at each of the heads.

"Get up," the woman says, "Slowly." Mona and Quinn both stand up and look at her.

"State your names," the woman demanded.

"Ma….Mona Vanderwaal," Mona says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn says, letting out a sigh. "Who are you?" Quinn asks the woman. Mona gives her a look as if she was crazy for asking such a question.

The woman looks at Quinn, her face puzzled.

"You're pretty damn bold to be asking someone that, with an arrow pointed in your face," the woman replies back.

Quinn smirks, "Well," she begins, "If I am going to get killed, I would like to know who my killer is at least."

The woman shakes her head, and rolls her eyes.

"Alright," the woman says, "But answer me this first. Do any of you two know where the wishing jewels are located?"

_She's looking for them too?_ Quinn thinks to herself. She shakes her head no. As does Mona.

"Alright," the woman says, "You two are obviously lying. So if you don't want to tell me. Then I will have to kill you both to get you out of the way." She cocks her arrows more steady than before at them. Mona has tears in her eyes as she tries to not collapse. Quinn's heart starts to race. She sees a drop of blood fall from her arm, where the arrow pierced her, land on the ground.

_Damn it, where are my swords._ Quinn thinks. _They would really come in handy right now._

"By the way," the woman says, "The name is Santana. Santana Lopez."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn takes a long deep breath before letting it out in a smooth manner. Mona begins to shake and more and more tears start to fall out of her eyes and onto the ground.

"I don't know anything!" Mona starts, "I…I…I'm being honest! I've never even heard of those jewels and I don't own any of them." Mona starts becoming hysterical. Santana looks over at her without changing her stance, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Shut up!" she says, "and for God's sake stop being so pathetic. And take your death like a warrior."

Quinn then notices a long, sharp branch lying near her. She looks at Santana, examining her and every possible move she could take next. She then takes a risk and lunges for the branch. She grabs it in time before Santana takes notice of her moving and shoots an arrow at her. Quinn blocks the arrow with the branch and turns it around so the sharper end is facing towards Santana. Santana then shoots another arrow at Quinn. This time Quinn jumps to her feet and blocks the second arrow in time. Quinn then lunges toward Santana, pushing her to the ground. She holds the stick in her hand, hovering it over Santana's neck. Her knees are crushing Santana's chest, causing her to loose her breath. Mona screams and drops to the ground during the whole ordeal.

"Alright," Quinn says, breathing heavy, "This is how we are going to do this. You are going to tell me everything you know about the jewels. Or else I will kill you. Got it."

"I don't know shit," Santana says, appearing very calm.

"Right," Quinn replies, "So I guess this is how you want to play this." She inches the branch closer to Santana's neck. Mona then screams louder than she has and runs over, pushing Quinn off of Santana.

"Stop it!" Mona yells.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn says, knocking Mona off of her. Quinn tries to jump to her feet as fast as she could but Santana has disappeared. Quinn glares at Mona, who looks at her with large innocent brown eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you just did!?" Quinn asks. Mona just stands there and stares at her.

"I'm sorry," Mona replies, "I…I was just scared and didn't know what to do."

"Whatever, Mona. Now, thanks to you. I have no new information about those wishing jewels." Quinn stomps away. Mona follows after her, trying to apologize. Quinn then stops with Mona bumping into her. She turns around staring Mona directly in her eyes.

"And where are my swords?!" Quinn asks.

"I really don't know, Maybe they are still near that jacker's nest." Quinn then takes off.

"Well, I guess I will have to look there for them then." Mona follows behind Quinn again. They get to where Quinn fell earlier, Quinn starts looking around where she fell.

"I'll help," Mona says, already searching the area. She stops and sees something before raising it above her head.

"Is this it?" Mona asks. Quinn looks up and sees Mona holding a two-and-a-half foot blade. The handle was wrapped in violet cloth intercepted with diamond openings in it. The openings showing blank silver handle. The blade had a long violet dragon on it, winding from the hand guard to the tip. It looks fierce and fancy, not like the usual type sword people used for battle.

Quinn jumps up, trying to keep a smile from creeping onto her face. She runs over to her and snatches it from Mona's hand. The smile then bursts onto her face as she slips it back into her belt.

"Do you see the other one?" Quinn asks. Mona shakes her head as they both look around them.

"Looking for this," a voice says behind them. They look up and see Santana again. She is holding a long, sharp blade in her hand. Shorter than the one Quinn had in her possession, it had black cloth wrapped around the handle and the blade was silver with no incremental design on it. Santana is twirling it between her fingers as Quinn steps towards her. And Mona steps back.

"Give that to me," Quinn says.

"No," Santana laughs, "I mean really, you think you can just say 'give that back' and I will automatically hand it over. You clearly have not traveled much." Quinn draws her sword and directs her at Santana.

"Fine," Quinn says, "I'll just take it from you then." Santana stares at Quinn for a minute and smirks.

"Fine," she says before she points the katana at Quinn and moves closer. Mona then steps in, yelling at both women.

"Stop it!" Mona says, "Why must you two always use violence to solve all of these disputes."

"Sorry, Miss Gandi," Santana mocks, "But really have long have you been out here. In case you haven't noticed everyone traveling through here has had to use violence at least one point in their lives."

"I haven't," Mona says, "Not once. I know that no matter what, violence will not solve anything."

"Alright," Santana says, she puts the sword out of sight with her arrows. "I'll make a bargain with you."

"What type of bargain?" Quinn asks her, her sword still pointing at her.

"Listen, there is an actual reason why I showed up here. I want you to take me to the wishing jewels," Santana says, Quinn lowers her sword a little to get a better look at her.

"What makes you think…"

"Listen, I know you know more about them than you are letting on. And since I won't get any information out of you by killing you, I think the next best thing is by you leading me to them."

"And what makes you think that I will even do that."

"Well, if you do. Then I will give you your sword back." Santana pauses, smiling to herself a little. "And I might split the jewels with you."

"Fifty-fifty," Quinn says.

"I was thinking more… sixty-forty."

"No deal," Quinn says, placing her sword back into her belt. "Besides, I like traveling alone."

"Alright, suit yourself." Santana walks away as does Quinn. They walk in opposite directions. Mona watches as they both walk away. She stands there for a few minutes before she prepares to walk off. Her gaze lingers on Quinn's back until she was out of sight. Mona then steps off, her feet dragging on the ground.

She bumps into a large man, with dark brown hair. He towered over her, looking down with empty eyes.

"I'm sorry," Mona apologizes. She tries to walk around him but he puts out a hand to stop her. He nudges her back. Mona looks up at the man, getting frustrated.

"Listen, I have to go alright." Right when she says that another man appears, he is as tall as the first man. He had dark brown hair cut in a Mohawk. Another man shows up behind her, grabbing her arms. She could not see him but he appeared to be shorter than the first two men. Then two girls show up. They both had long dark brown hair, and look very athletic and slender. The only difference between them was that one of them had soft brown skin and the other soft creamy skin.

The lighter woman walks up into Mona's face.

"Now," she says, "What's this about splitting it, I think fifty-fifty."


	4. Chapter 4

Mona looks at the light skinned brunette, her eyes wide. She could feel herself shaking; the man holding onto her arm tightens his grip.

"I…I…don't know what you are talking about?" Mona lies. The light skinned brunette moves closer to Mona. She bends her back until she was staring right into Mona's eyes.

"Really, now," she says, "Cause I could have sworn that I heard you talking to someone about the wishing jewels. I could have just been hearing things. But that rarely happens so…"

"That wasn't me….I mean I was talking to no one. I was just talking to myself," Mona fibs. The woman straightens herself back up, and walks away from Mona.

"So," the woman continues, "You must know where they are then. In which case, I think it only makes sense for me to take you with us."

Then the other tall man with the Mohawk comes towards Mona and grabs her other arm, while the other tall man grabs both of her feet. After holding it in as long as she thought she could, Mona let out a frightening scream. She starts kicking, squirming, and moving her body in every direction. The men hold onto her tighter, with each move she made. She starts screaming louder than before, causing her to start coughing as her throat starts to dry out.

"Will someone please shut her up!" The lighter skinned brunette says.

"I could try cracking her neck, I'm sure that will shut her up permanently," the one with the Mohawk says, she smiles down at Mona which causes her to scream more heartbreakingly than she was at first.

"NO, dumbass," the light skinned one says.

"Yes, we aren't trying to kill her," the brunette with the darker skin speaks, "We need her to help us find the jewels, since none of us know where we are going apparently." She turns her gaze over to the other brunette woman, who ignores her.

"But I don't even know where they are," Mona confesses.

"Alright whatever," the lighter skinned brunette says, "We don't have time for all of this. Puck, Finn, Mike come on and drag her through."

The men listen to what she says as they drag Mona kicking and screaming. They all take off and start going in the direction they came from, they stop and all of them stare at Mona.

"Alright," the light skinned brunette says, "Which direction do we go in?" Mona continues to kick, she does not respond. The light skinned brunette rolls her eyes. "Drop her," she tells the men, they all let go of her at the same time, Mona thuds to the ground. She makes an attempt to stand up when the light skinned brunette rushes over to her. She places a 14 inch knife under Mona's neck. The blade was razor sharp and the sun glistens off of it.

"I'm not going to ask you again," the light skinned brunette says, "I don't have all day for this. Now tell me, what direction we go in to find the jewels."

Mona starts crying, the tears flowing down her face enough to create a river.

"I….I…really don't know," Mona whimpers. An arrow shoots out from the trees and pierces the light skinned brunette's hand. The knife falls from the ground as Santana jumps to the ground. The light skinned brunette cries out in pain at her hand. The other brunette rushes to her aid. She holds her hand and examines it.

"What are you doing?" the light skinned brunette says.

"I'm looking at your hand."

"Don't do that," she snatches her hand away, "Be useful and go fight her. All of you don't just stand there like idiots. Kill her!"

"Kill who?" the one without the Mohawk and light skin asks. The brunette rolls her eyes, the blood dripping from her hand.

"Both of them! I don't care!"

The darker skin brunette then takes out two knives, as long as the one the other woman had, and charges towards Santana. Two of the men also charge towards Santana, while the man without the Mohawk stood back and held Mona. The woman charges both of her knives at Santana's head as Santana blocks it with the katana she stole from Quinn. She uses the katana to strike at the man with the tanned skin. She rushes out of the way in time, as the other man pulls up Santana's feet and she falls back onto the ground. She uses the katana to strike at the woman, who blocks it with her knives. Santana rolls backwards kicking the two men in the neck. She struggles to get back on her feet. The other woman lowers to the ground and swipes one of her legs under Santana's legs. Santana falls back to the ground. The woman then charges at Santana with her knives. Santana uses the sword to swipe at her, waving it back and forth. The woman has trouble getting to Santana with her waving the katana around in the air. She finds a moment to grab it between her knives and holds it into place. Santana tries to place her foot and the woman's stomach. Her long legs reaches but they do not have the effort to push her. The woman stands in her place without bunging. The other two men get up from the ground and start inching towards her as well.

"Damn it, Quinn!" Santana yells out, "Where the fuck are you!" Quinn then shows with her katana in hand. She is holding it with the blade in her hands and the handle pointing out. She clenches her hands around the blade and knocks the two men in the back of the head with it; a loud thump that is heard across the forest. The other woman turns around in time and directs her attention towards Quinn. She jabs her knives at her. Quinn flips the katana around until the handle is in the palm of her hand. She strikes it at the knives as the woman blocks her, then Quinn turns around and elbows her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Santana gets up, "It's about damn time you showed up. I was getting my ass handed to me." Santana says this as she throws the katana back at Quinn. "Here you can have it back," she says, "I have no use for it anymore."

"You mean, you don't know how to use it so you're giving it back."

"Whatever," Santana says. "I'll go get Mona." Santana shoots an arrow at the man that is holding Mona. He jumps back, letting go of her. "Come on, Mona."

The light skinned brunette stays on the ground watching everything.

"Come on, let's hurry and leave," Quinn says. They all start to run off. The brunette on the ground takes the arrow that is in her hand. She slides it out, crying and screaming in pain. She then aims it Santana's leg. Quinn notices and tells Santana to watch out. Santana turns around and the arrow lands in her knee. She falls down, crying out in pain.

"Don't just stand there," the brunette yells at the man who was holding Mona, "Kill them!"

He then runs after them. Quinn jumps in front of Santana and tries to strike the man.

"Mona take Santana somewhere so you both can be safe," Quinn demands.

"But what about you?!" Mona asks.

"Just do it please," Quinn cries. Mona slips her arms around Santana and helps her up. They stumble a bit at first but they make it to where Santana can stand.

The man grabs Quinn by her wrist as the katana goes under his armpit. He then flings her around and across the way. Mona stops and stares at this. She wonders if she should stay and try to help Quinn. Santana nudges her, and she snaps out of it. She drags Santana away while she keeps looking back at Quinn. And the huge man that is now standing over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn lies on the ground. She looks up at huge man that is standing over her. She looks past him and notices that her katana is lying on the ground, far away from her. The huge man comes closer to her and Quinn grabs the other smaller katana she had with her and tightens her grip around the handle. Once the man is hovering over Quinn, causing a shadow large enough that it blocked the sun from her face, she took her katana and jab it right in the man's thigh. The man cries out in pain, but still manages to grab onto the katana. He holds it as he takes his foot and places it right against Quinn's face pushing her backwards. Her head hits the ground, as the man takes the katana out of Quinn's hand with ease. Quinn's vision becomes blurry as she notices a slight drip of blood coming from her mouth. The huge, giant man stands over the small and frighten Quinn, with the katana in his hand. He inches to her and places the katana right under Quinn's neck.

Quinn could feel a small tear coming out of her eye. The man latches onto Quinn's hair, pulling it until her face warped. Quinn tries to fight but his strength overpowers hers.

"Perhaps, there is some hope for you," the man says, staring directly into Quinn's eyes, "Maybe if you knew where the wishing jewels are, and you tell me, then I might spare your life. Hmmm?" The man pauses, the katana is so close to Quinn's neck that she could feel the cold blade rubbing up against her skin. She tries not to breath too heavy for fear that it can cause the katana to move closer into her skin.

The man looks at her. "I…I…I…don't," Quinn mutters out. The man shakes his head, in disappointment.

"I take that you don't know," the man says, "Oh well, that's too bad. You're really pretty. It's a shame to kill such a pretty girl." The man then feels a rock hit him in the back of his head. He turns around and sees Mona, standing there staring at him. He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Quinn. Mona then throws another rock. This time when he turns around he notices that Mona is closer to him.

"Le…le…leave her alone," Mona stammers. The man stares at her for a brief second. As he does Quinn feels around in the grass. It feels wet, moist, and soft. She notices something hard and sturdy in the grass. She picks it up with no hesitation. The man then turns his head back to Quinn. Quinn takes what she had in her hand and bashed it into his face as hard as she could. The man drops the katana as both of his hand rush to his face. Quinn rushes to her feet as she uses the hard object in her hand to bash him in his head. The man collapses.

Mona then rushes over to Quinn. "Oh, no," Mona says, "Look what you did."

"He was trying to kill me, Mona!" Quinn shoots back. Mona snatches what was in Quinn's hand and held it in hers, stroking it with gentleness. Quinn looks at it closer and realizes that it was a turtle. He was hiding in his shell this whole.

"How could you use this innocent little creature to kill someone?" Mona asks.

"I didn't know. I thought it was a rock or something."

"Awww, he looks hurt and scared," Mona coos.

"What happened to Santana," Quinn demands, "I thought I told you to watch her." Mona then looks at Quinn, smiling.

"She's alright. Come see," Mona gestures, and runs off. Quinn picks up both of her katanas on her way and follows her. She looks around and notices that the light skinned brunette woman was missing. She catches up with Mona. They both run to Santana who is sitting on the ground. The arrow out of her leg and leaves are wrapped around the wound.

"I patched her up," Mona says, "She should be fine. The arrow didn't hit deep or cause any real damage. I was able to take it out and dress the infected area really quickly."

Santana sits there, staring with an angry impression her face. "Thanks a lot," She says, looking right at Quinn.

"For what?" Quinn asks.

"For letting you talk me into saving this woman. If I hadn't I wouldn't have this big ass wound on my leg right now."

"It's really not that bad, Santana," Mona says, "I mean you should be able to walk in a couple of days, tops."

"I don't have a couple of days!" Santana exclaims, "I can't waste any time. There are thousands of other people looking for those wishing jewels and the more I sit here, the closer they get to those jewels."

"Look," Quinn says, "I didn't force you to come with me to save her."

"Right, right," Santana says, "You bribed me into it. By saying that you will tell me what you know about those wishing jewels. Now pay up, tell me."

"Alright, first tell me what you know first," Quinn says.

"I'm not that stupid, Blondie. You tell me what the fuck you know about those jewels or else I will put a damn arrow in your head," Santana grabs the bow and arrow that was lying next to her. She has it ready and aiming at Quinn. She manages this so fast that neither Quinn nor Mona knew she even moved. Quinn lets out a huge sigh.

"Fine," Quinn says, "I know that they are located in an icy block and it is hidden behind a huge water fall. The water fall is located in a plush and radiant paradise with many different types of fruits and vegetables. The only way to it is to go right through the water fall." Quinn stops and looks at Santana. Santana's eyes were still and motionless.

"That's it," Santana says, "that's all you know?" Quinn nods her head, folding her arms. "That's all I know," Santana exclaims, "That's all anybody knows! I can't believe I let you talk me into saving this puny peace-loving child only to tell me something that everyone in the whole world knows."

"Sorry," Quinn says, "But you told me to tell you what I know and that's all I know."

"And I'm not a child," Mona chips in, "I'm in my twentieth year."

Santana rolls her eyes and attempts to stand up. She stumbles and wobbles before she leans herself against a tree. She looks at Mona, who is just staring at the both of them.

"What the hell is that in your hand?" Santana asks, looking at Mona with a quizzical look on her face.

"It's a turtle," Mona says.

"Really, is it for dinner?"

"What!" Mona exclaims, "We can't eat him!"

"Oh my fucking goodness," Santana says, "Don't tell me that you're attached to that thing."

"NO," Mona says, "I don't eat animals at all. I only eat fruits, plants, and grains." Santana then falls to the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Look, Santana. If you want, I could help you find those jewels," Mona explains, "At least until your knee heals." Mona nudges Quinn, who looks at her.

"Right," Mona says, smiling at Quinn with her teeth showing.

"I don't know," Quinn says, "I pretty much like traveling alone."

"Whatever," Santana says, "I don't your pity anyway. I'll find those jewels myself without anyone's help."

"Are these wishing jewels perhaps also known as the jewels of the behind the falling water?" Mona asks. Quinn and Santana both nod their head. "Well, I think I know where they could be located." The other two women stare at Mona their eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asks, Mona bounces her head up and down.

"She's lying," Santana says, "There's no way you know where those jewels are."

"I don't know where they are per se but I know there's a book explaining about their exact location."

"You're not bluffing are you?" Santana asks, Mona shakes her head.

"No, I'm not."

"Alright, tell us where they book is," Santana says.

"I'll show you where it is but you both have to come with me," Mona demands. The two women look at each in disdain.

"Can't you just tell us where the book is?" Quinn asks.

"No," Mona says, "It's located in a very dangerous place and I need your help to get it. In case you haven't notice, I don't have fighting skills or agile ability."

"Well, that's a shocker," Santana says.

"So, I need you both to assist me in achieving it."

"Fine," Santana says.

"Alright," Quinn says.

"But you have to leave that damn turtle here," Santana blurts, "I swear if you take that thing with us. I will end up eating it."

"Ok," Mona says. She places the turtle back on the ground. The turtle goes back inside its shell. Mona goes over to Santana and helps her to her feet. She motions for Quinn to come and help her. Quinn walks to her and places one of her hands under Santana's arm. They all start to move.

"Wait," Santana says, "Don't forget my arrows." Quinn goes and gets Santana's arrows and bow, throws it on her back.

"Don't worry," Mona says, "It's not that far. It will probably won't take us longer than a couple of days to get there."

They all walk through the forest, moving slower than a turtle. The wind blows and whistles. The trees hum and the birds sing. The harmony in the forest matches side by side with the women's sudden harmony in their shared destination.


	6. Chapter 6

The women drag their feet more and more with each step that they take. Neither of Santana's feet even touches the ground as the other two women proceed to carry her. They travel for several hours this way. They now feel their chest tighten and their arms aching. They make it a good 30 miles before they stop.

"We better rest here for a while," Mona says.

"Why are we stopping?" Santana asks.

"Because we have been carrying you for the past 5 hours," Quinn pouts, "And we need a break."

"Actually, it's probably been closer to 8 hours," Mona says. They both lay Santana down on the ground in a soft, mossy area. Mona looks up at the sky. Quinn walks away and sits down, a good several feet away from the other two women. Quinn takes the arrows she had been carrying and tosses them on the ground along with her katanas.

"It's almost getting dark anyway," Mona says, examining the sky. "We better make camp and rest up for tomorrow."

"Are you being serious?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, why?" Mona asks.

"We don't have time to sit around and stare at each other," Santana pipes out; "We have to keep moving."

"Don't you want to get any rest before we go?" Mona asks.

"I don't rest. I travel and push forward," Santana says.

"It's not even safe enough out here to sleep, anyway," Quinn chirps, "But since Mona and I are doing all of the work carrying you through trees, rocks, and bushes; I think it will benefit us if we took a short break."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You know I never asked either of you to carry me," She says.

"But we wanted to help you," Mona says.

"And besides," Quinn says, "With that busted knee of yours, you wouldn't have gotten far. You should be thanking us."

"Well since I got this busted knee listening to you, while trying to save her," Santana points at Mona, who looks on with a lost innocent impression on her face. "This is the least you two could do for me."

"Well I'm sorry," Quinn says, "But you didn't exactly have to follow me to save her."

"Well, considering it took you about five years to show up. It was a good thing I did help or else she would have been dead. Her throat slit from ear to ear."

"Alright, can we please stop talking about it," Mona says. "I rather not listen to you two bicker for the next week."

"The next week?!" Quinn and Santana bellow.

"You told us that it would only take a couple of days to get there," Quinn says.

"It…it does," Mona says, "But at the rate we are traveling, it will take longer just to get there."

"Well maybe only one of us should go and get it and the other two can stay here," Quinn suggests.

"No," Mona says, "No way. I told you before it's really dangerous. You both need to get it together. It's going to take both of your skills to achieve that book."

"Yeah," Santana says, "And besides, I don't think I trust you enough to leave to get the book and come back with it."

Quinn sits back on the ground, facing her back towards Santana and Mona. Mona goes over to Santana and checks out her knee. Mona takes the bag that she has been carrying with her and places it on the ground. She rips the leaves that are on Santana's knee off and throws it in the distance. She takes out some leaves from her bag and wraps them around Santana's knee after slapping some brown goo over her wound. She takes out some vines and wraps them around the leaves, tightening them onto Santana's leg. She pats Santana's leg before she gets up and walks off. She walks around and picks up some twigs and branches, crouching down to the ground every time she picks them up. She looks at them before she walks again.

Mona throws all the twigs into a pile. She takes out a rock she had in her bag. The rock was white like cream with hints of light brown and gray in it. It was about the size of a bumble bee. She then took out a black oval made from steel from her bag and a small charcoal black cloth. She takes the two things into each hand. She takes the hand with the rock and strikes the rock against the steel oval until sparks come flying out. She gets closer to the cloth and allows the sparks to jump on it. The cloth catches on fire when Mona grabs a stick and places it into the fire. She then uses the stick to light the bunch of twigs she gathered on fire. She blows on the twigs as the fire glows brighter. She then takes some dirt and splashes it onto the black cloth. The fire continues to grow as Mona goes back to blowing on it.

Mona takes out a bag of the beans she had earlier from her bag. She takes out a rock with a hollow hole inside it. She walks over to Quinn with the rock. She takes out a large canteen and pours the water she had inside it into the bowl rock. She takes out some herbs and throws them into the bowl along with the beans and seats it on top of the fire.

Santana watches Mona as she does this all as Quinn sits with her back facing away from everyone. The sky continues to grow darker and darker. Mona takes out a long spoon and dips it into the soup. She then takes the spoon over to Santana.

"Here," Mona says, "Eat this. It's good trust me."

Santana questions the soup as she takes it and sips on it. She gulps it all down within seconds. Mona looks over at Quinn; her face brightens up as she opens her mouth.

"Are you hungry Quinn?" Mona asks. Quinn sits in silence, not responding in any way. "I made that bean soup that you love so much," Mona coos. Quinn gets and faces the other two women.

"I'm going to see if there is a stream nearby," Quinn says, looking at the sky, trees, and anything else other than the two women sitting in front of her. "I'll return soon."

"Don't you want to eat first?" Mona asks. Quinn shakes her head no.

"I'll have to go before it gets too dark to see," Quinn replies before she jets off. Santana's eyes follow Quinn and then they set themselves upon Mona.

"I bet she doesn't come back," Santana says.

"She'll come back," Mona says, "She wouldn't just leave us."

"Don't be dense. She says she only likes traveling alone. Plus she complained about carrying me. Hell, I would probably leave suddenly too if it wasn't for this knee." Mona looks over where Quinn was just sitting. She goes back over to the soup and sits down in front of the fire. She dips the spoon into the soup. She takes it out and sips on the contents, devouring the entire meal. Her mind is in a daze completely unfocused on the world around her.

"Hey!" Santana yells. Mona turns her head, her mind still lost and unfocused. "You think I can have some more. That shit was good."


	7. Chapter 7

The stars are dancing among the dark, black sky. They are shining bright and happy upon the nature and people beneath them. Santana sleeps as the stars prance around in her presence. The stars salsa as they see Quinn returning back to the sight. She stumbles upon a sleeping Santana, who moves a little only to readjust herself and continue sleeping.

Quinn steps over Santana's body and walks along the soft ground; she goes a few feet before sitting down. She glances up at the sky and watches as the stars continue to dance and play. Quinn lets her mind wonder a while before she hears a noise. It is close to her she grabs her katanas from her side and crouches low to the ground.

"Quinn," a soft voice calls out. Quinn recognizes the voice and brings herself up a little.

"Mona?" Quinn whispers, "Is that you?" Mona takes a few more steps towards Quinn and sits down in front of her.

"I went looking for you," Mona says, "I was afraid you weren't going to come back." Quinn relaxes herself a bit and sits back down on the ground. She looks back up at the sky and the stars.

"Sorry, I took so long," Quinn apologizes as she stares at the sky. "I couldn't find a stream."

"It's alright," Mona says. Quinn could hear the smile in her voice. "I have plenty of water for all three of us, so you don't have to worry about it." Quinn turns herself around with her back facing Mona. Mona scoots closer to Quinn to sit next to her.

"I want to thank you by the way," Mona says.

"For what?" Quinn asks.

"For saving me; You didn't have to do that. But I'm glad you did."

"Don't worry about it," Quinn says, "I was just returning the favor, for what you did for me."

"Oh," Mona echoes, "Right."

The women sit and stare up at the stars. They listen to the sounds of nature around them; the chirping of the crickets, the singing of the cicadas. They sit like that for a few minutes. Mona nudges Quinn in her side.

"We better get some rest," Mona says.

"You go ahead," Quinn replies, "I'll stay up and watch out in case someone is after us."

"But won't you get tired?"

"I'll be fine. I made myself awake for a full 72 hours before, I think I can handle a few hours."

"Alright," she says. Mona then rises and moves closer to the mossy ground Santana was on and planted herself. She shut her eyes and let herself be taken into dreamland.

Quinn continues to look around at her surroundings, at the sky, and at the women sleeping near her. She hears a noise in distance and all of her senses shoot up. She looks around and stands firmly on her feet. She crouches down to the ground and checks out her surroundings. She starts off and looks through the trees and bushes. She keeps moving and makes her way through the forest until she stops. She waits in silence. The noise comes up again and she positions herself closer up against a tree. She listens and listens and listens.

She hears talking and lowers herself to hide. Then she hears giggles. Quinn gets confused and moves closer to the bushes. She peers through the bush and sees some small twinkling lights bouncing around in the distance. The lights become bigger and shinier. They bounce around in lines then they start to bounce in circles. The lights become so bright that they seem to outshine the stars in the sky. The lights then transform into women.

One of the women was short and had appeared to have long dark brown hair. Her eyes are large and animated. They were the color of a muddy river, with hints of green in them. Her lips became full as she dances around in the darkness. The other woman had long golden curls that resembled a halo around her head. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean. Her skin a golden peach and her rose are a rosy pink. The third woman also had long golden hair that flowed and flirted with the wind. Her eyes a shining blue, and her skin was pale and creamy.

The women only wore petals and leaves they circle around their hips and butt. Each of the women had flowers in their hair and vines wrapped around their bodies. The women all are curvy and voluptuous. Their faces are radiant and beautiful. Their wings soon appear in front of Quinn, glistening brighter than the lights they transformed from. The women each had colorful and pretty wings, ranging from every color of the rainbow. They flow behind the women and resembling something of a painting with the wings being the canvass. Their faces are covered in different colors of mud, as was their whole body.

The short brunette woman starts to sing, causing the others to join in with her. Quinn watches in amazement. She is fascinated by the beauty of the women and the beauty of their voices.

"Fairies," Quinn whispers to herself. She smiles to herself as she continues to watch the women. She becomes in almost of a trance, causing her to drop her katana. The back end of it slides out making a slight thud onto the ground. This causes the fairies stop singing. They look around them and all their gazes stop at the bush that Quinn is hiding behind. Quinn gets startle and breaks out of her trance. She grabs onto her katana again and keeps herself from making any noises. The fairies go back into the little lights and they blew off with the wind.

Quinn makes her way back to the site with Mona and Santana. She feels herself getting tired but forces herself to stay up until the sun rises. She stands on her feet and begins to pace. She hears the giggling again. She stops and examines where it is coming from. She makes her way towards one of the trees. She moves closer to it and peers behind the tree. When a blast of glittery powder is blow into her face. Quinn collapses to the ground. Her eyes shut off of the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn wakes up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. She looks around her and sees Mona and Santana still sleeping. She did not know how she let herself fall asleep. She looks around her surroundings and sees the ground sparkling. The ground is covered in glitter. Quinn then remembers everything in clear focus. She saw fairies last night, three beautiful fairies, which must have followed her and blasted her with this glitter powder. She sees the sun rising, and walks over to Santana and Mona. She shakes them, and attempts to wake them up.

"Come on," she says, "The sun is rising. We have to get going if we expect ourselves to get there in a week." The women do not move. She shakes them harder and still nothing.

"Come on," Quinn says louder, "You can't just sleep all day!" That's when Quinn notices that the women are covered in glitter powder. Quinn looks around her, her heart beating fast.

"Oh no," she whispers to herself. She stands up on her feet. She tries to grab both of the women and drag them along but she does not even make it an inch. Quinn lays the women back on the ground. She looks around her and starts towards the direction she went in the night before; she arrives in the exact same spot. She looks around the area but sees no one. She goes and stands in the spot the fairies were dancing in and examines the area. She sees nothing, no glitter, no powder, no clues. She stops and sits down, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She dazes off, thinking.

"What should I do?" Quinn thinks. Her first thought is to leave the women there and attempt to try and find the book about the wishing jewels on her own. This thought crosses her mind but does not materialize. Something inside her keeps her from doing that. She thinks of how to wake them up; when she hears talking. She assumes the talking to be the fairies from last night. She jumps up from her spot and follows the talking. She is going to ask them about a way to help wake up Mona and Santana. The voices then become deeper and she slows her pace. She recognizes the voices as but not as the fairies from last night. She crouches to the ground and against a tree, her back pressing up against the bark.

"I know that they came this way. I saw one of them last night." She knew this voice to be that tall, caramel skin brunette that she elbowed in the stomach. She sinks, thinking to herself that they must be following her.

"Are you sure Emily?" She knew this voice to be that other brunette, her voice sounded irritated, angry. "Because I don't seem to find them anywhere."

"I'm positive," the other brunette says, "I saw her she was looking at…these women."

"Women?" a male voice says, Quinn could not recognize this one.

"Yes, I think they were…fairies."

"Oh good Lord!" the angry brunette yells out. "Really? Emily, fairies? You sound some dumb made up stuff before but this, this honestly takes it."

"I'm not making it up," the caramel brunette says. "They were fairies."

"These fairies," one of the males say, "Were they hot?"

"Sure, yeah I guess," the caramel brunette answers.

"And they were here, where we are standing?" another male asks.

"They were around this area. Not in this particularly spot."

"Did these fairies have magic?" Another male asks.

"I don't know."

"Shut UP!" the angry brunette yells, "I need everyone to shut the hell up about these fairies! In case you all are forgetting, we are trying to find the wishing jewels! The book in this case that tells us where they are located and the only one who knows that is that short little elf women. So unless we find her, we won't find the jewels!"

Quinn's heart drops. She creeps away and back to the sight where Mona and Santana are sleeping. She gets there and sees the three fairies from the night before, standing over the women's bodies. She sneaks up on them; and they all turn around and look at her. She walks closer to them.

"Listen," Quinn begins, "I need your help. These, women here, well; I need you to wake them up for me. If you can, can you please do that for me?" Quinn reaches out and touches the brunette fairy. This frightens the fairies and they all vanish into little lights.

"Wait!" Quinn yells out, "Come back! I need you to wake them up, please!" Quinn rushes to the women and begins to shake them. She tries to pick them back up again. She starts to drag them off.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice says a voice that belongs to the angry brunette. Quinn stops and lays the women down on the ground, placing their bodies in a nice heap. Quinn then prepares to grab her katanas, out of sight to the others.

"What do you want?" Quinn asks.

"Simple," the brunette says, "I just want to find the wishing jewels. And I think you're little short friend over there can help me with that."

"She's sleeping right now. You'll have to come back later."

"Oh, please. Just wake her up. Listen, I won't hurt her. I just want her to accompanying me to find them."

"I said, she's sleeping."

"Alright, if you don't wake her up in the next two seconds, then I will be forced to chop her pretty little hands off."

Quinn could see the others grabbing for their weapons. She rises, at a slow speed. She then charges at the others. Her katana out and ready to strike.


End file.
